The Center has a multidisciplinary approach to research in the detection, the mechanisms and the treatment of hypertension. Patients are investigated by the CORE Clinical Program and then directed to seven specific research projects: (1) Evaluation of the Treatment of Renovascular Hypertension. (2) Serial Clinical, Arteriographic and Renal Function Studies of Hypertensive Patients with Renal Artery Stenosis. (3) Isolation and Characterization of Pure Renin and Its Application to Hypertension. (4) New Techniques for the Recognition of Renovascular Hypertension. (5) Autonomic and Prostaglandins as Mediators of Renin Secretion. (6) The Pathophysiology of Low Renin Hypertension. (7) The Evaluation of New Radiographic Methods for the Recognition of Functionally Significant Renovascular Hypertension.